Hard Day's Night
by an-alternate-world
Summary: It's been a long day at the office and all Sebastian could think about was going home to cuddle up with Blaine, letting his worries and frustrations seep from his skin with warm kisses and gentle touches. The reality ended up being so much better.


**Title: **Hard Day's Night  
><strong>Author: <strong>an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 5,249  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It's been a long day at the office and all Sebastian could think about was going home to cuddle up with Blaine, letting his worries and frustrations seep from his skin with warm kisses and gentle touches. The reality ended up being so much better.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** No angst, but there is sex - so NSFW.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

><p><em>Amy (sophisticatedloserchick) prompted: Blaine (or Sebastian) loves to take a bubble bath at the end of stressful day. What makes it even better is when their boyfriend sits beside the tub and just talks to him.<em>

A link to the image of the bathroom used can be found on my Tumblr as well as the AO3 version of this story.

The title is taken from, of course, The Beatles song because it just seemed to fit nicely with the story.

* * *

><p>He should have left work an hour ago.<p>

He _should_ have left work an hour ago but then one of the senior partners, Morris, had pointed out an error that his assistant should have fixed but the assistant had the flu and Morris was out of options. What should have been a five minute job turned into a three hour ordeal because the problem Morris had noticed was merely the tip of an insanely large iceberg and _someone_ was going to pay with their head on a stick tomorrow morning.

For now though, for _now_, he was done ripping out his hair and tossing papers away that were irrelevant and filled with flawed data and research. His desk was a mess of books and files he'd had to pull from shelves around the office. His fingers were stained with ink – which probably meant his face was too – and he'd had _enough_. All he could think about was going home to cuddle up with Blaine, letting his worries and frustrations seep from his skin with warm kisses and gentle touches.

Decision made that he was finished for the night, he came close to throwing his laptop and wallet into his bag, slamming the drawers shut a little too loudly in the empty office. The sound echoed in the cavernous office, highlighting that Morris had left an hour ago and maybe, Sebastian wondered, maybe he needed to stop working when six o'clock hit instead of working beyond it simply because he hated leaving a task unfinished until the next morning. He didn't get paid overtime for staying late because no one was here to verify that he'd really been there. He didn't accrue additional holidays with his excessive hours fixing other people's mistakes.

Maybe everyone else had the right idea and he was still catching up to the fact he didn't have to kill himself at his job.

The train rattled along the tracks and when he had a moment of reception underground, he sent Blaine a text that he was on his way. Once he knew it had been received, he pocketed his phone and mindlessly stared at an advertisement on the wall opposite which was faded and peeling for several stops before he grew bored and began examining the faces of those around him. A variety of men and women, young and old, dressed in suits with similarly exhausted expressions and frustrated frazzles of hair on the top of their head were interspersed along the car. He tried to amuse himself by imagining he had the ability to draw all these workers together to create a new workforce where they were all pleased after a long day of work. It sounded ideal: a coalition of disgruntled workers united against bosses that held them late to repair mistakes that weren't their responsibility in the first place.

The swell of people he'd pushed between when getting on the train had lessened after a dozen stops and he alighted with minimal fuss, loosening his tie because he was so close to home that he could almost feel Blaine's arms reaching up to embrace him and soothe away his fatigue. He trudged along the desolate streets, the cool of spring given way to a humid night which made the skin at the back of his neck bead with sweat. He wondered if there would be a storm later, one that would shatter his ears and light up the sky.

Approaching the apartment block felt like approaching salvation as he walked through the lobby with the faintest click of the heels on his shoes and riding the elevator to the eleventh floor. He already had his keys out by the time the metal doors slid open and every step to his front door was a peculiar mix of slumped exhaustion and springy exhilaration that he was _home_.

He'd barely got the door open when he had strong arms enveloping his neck, familiar cologne and soap and hairgel and _Blaine _inhaled deep into his lungs. He lowered his briefcase carefully to the ground before wrapping his own arms around Blaine's waist, splaying his hands across Blaine's back to hold him possessively.

"Hey… You okay?" he murmured, mouthing from Blaine's jaw to his earlobe with soft kisses.

Blaine hummed and gave a small nod, his head tilting to grant Sebastian greater access to tasting his skin which he wasted little time in doing. "Just glad you're home," Blaine replied, one hand tangling into Sebastian's hair to guide their lips together.

And this, _this_, was more like home than any room, any building, any place filled with furniture and pictures and electronics. The feel of Blaine's mouth parting under the gentle lick of his tongue, the soft gasp when he applied pressure to Blaine's lower back to sink into the kiss, the heat that swirled through him as Blaine skimmed his teeth along his lower lip… _This_ was home.

Blaine pulled away with a slightly mischievous smile, probably brought on because Sebastian chased after his mouth to continue kissing him, and leaned around his body to shut the door. "Are _you_ okay?" Blaine asked, fingertips tracing over Sebastian's cheekbones and down his neck to begin unknotting his tie.

He nosed at the spiral of curls on top of Blaine's head, inhaling the faint traces of raspberry gel that was as familiar and comforting to him as his mother's sweet perfume. "Better with you here," he said, allowing Blaine to tug the tie from his neck and then remove his jacket to hang on the rack by the door.

"I ran you a bath," Blaine continued as he began unbuttoning Sebastian's shirt and placing soft kisses along the patches of exposed skin. "It should still be warm enough."

There was a part of him which was tempted to ignore the bath and take Blaine straight to bed, to be tended to until his frustration at the idiots he worked with had been removed from his body, but the idea of sinking into warm water and letting it loosen the knots in his muscles sounded heavenly. He kissed Blaine lightly, bumping their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

"Thank you," he whispered and Blaine smiled shyly, sliding his shirt from his shoulders.

"I know how much you like them," Blaine teased and he smiled and gave Blaine another kiss in thanks before he allowed himself to be led down the hallway to their bathroom.

Sebastian liked all the rooms in their apartment but there was something about the open and bright bathroom, with its higher ceilings, simple white patterns and dark wooden trim that left it with a feeling of understated class. He liked the clear glass which shielded the shower because he'd watched Blaine take more showers than he could ever try to count and he adored the sunken tub which was large enough for the two of them to cuddle in when they so desired. A window spread above the bath which enabled natural light to pour through the shutters during the day and glimpses of other twinkling apartment lights at night without exposing themselves to spies.

Blaine had spread half a dozen candles along the steps leading up to the bath and a couple on the shelves and he smiled at the bloom of bubbles on top of the tub. It took him a moment to realise they were scented, the faint smell of lavender and vanilla filling the room. The exasperation he'd felt the past hours melted away with the attention to details Blaine had given and he was awed by the simple gestures.

"I really fucking love you," he mumbled with a kiss to Blaine's temple, breathing in the smells of the bathroom and feeling some of the tension bleed from his neck and shoulders.

Blaine giggled and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. "Get settled. I'll be back in a few."

He missed Blaine as soon as he was out of sight but took the time he was given to remove his shoes, socks, slacks and underwear. His eyes found the mirror above the sink and he gazed at his reflection for at least a minute, tracing his fingers along the dark circles beneath his eyes which betrayed his fitful sleep the past few weeks, the hint of wrinkles across his forehead from too much time squinting and scowling at moronic colleagues, the haphazard array of hair from too many times fisted in annoyance today.

He _really_ didn't like how worn out his body looked.

With a tired sigh, he turned away and dimmed the lights in the bathroom to encourage maximum relaxation. He sank into the tub with a breathless moan of satisfaction at the temperature that encased him. The stinging heat had escaped the water but it was warm beneath the bubbles, warm enough to seep beneath his skin as it lapped at his body in tickling waves.

He reclined into the bath, his head falling back against the bundled towel Blaine had already thought to prepare. The smell of vanilla and lavender was stronger now that he was nestled among the bubbles, invading his nose and increasing his love for Blaine's thoughtfulness. He knew he couldn't put his gratitude into words but he also knew Blaine understood how much little gestures like this meant.

Blaine returned with a tray laden with two large glasses of red wine and a plate of chicken stir-fry. "I already ate," Blaine explained as he sat on the floor beside the bath, passing a glass to Sebastian who sipped from it gratefully.

"I'm sorry I got home so late," he said after a couple of small mouthfuls, passing the glass back to avoid it slipping into the bath and shattering.

Blaine's fingers wound into his hair and scratched a path along his scalp that made his eyelids flutter in delight, leaning into the pleasant feeling of Blaine stroking his hair. "It's fine," Blaine assured, the smile in his voice evident as he coaxed Sebastian into looking at him. "I was only able to squeeze in some of my lunch so I got hungry early."

Sebastian still felt guilty but Blaine was already poking at a slice of chicken and carrot and he knew there was no point in expressing his disappointment further. Blaine eased the fork into his mouth and he scraped the food off with his teeth, a fond smile quirking Blaine's lips as he pulled the utensil back. It was moments like this, moments when Blaine's hand was in his hair and calmly feeding him and letting him indulge in sips of wine, that he possibly loved almost as much as sex.

_Almost_.

"Tell me about your day," he requested, getting more comfortable in the tub and laying his hands on his belly beneath the bubbles. He let his eyes slide half-closed as Blaine continued moving the fork to his lips at regular intervals and he focused on letting himself relax.

Blaine's thumb smoothed into a particularly sore spot on his neck, probably from leaning over his desk for hours as he analysed the information that was so wrong. "Jimmy tried taking my bow tie off again," Blaine said, his voice tinged with amusement. Sebastian was pretty sure Jimmy had an obsession with Blaine's multi-coloured bow ties and it was why Blaine continued to wear some of his craziest ones. "Amy got paint all over her dress and then started chasing Andrew to try to smear it all over his face, which led to a paper plate of paint getting splattered all over Nicola's shoes and then she and Milly started crying for no apparent reason."

He snorted at the chaos he could envisage exploding in Blaine's grade one classroom simply because they were participating in an art lesson that involved paint. The last time Blaine had introduced paint, the clothes of his students had gotten covered – despite the smocks – and Blaine had also come home with acrylic paint nestled among his curls.

"I'm still concerned Jemma's reading is too slow and Ian's numeracy is pretty poor, but their parents won't stay to talk so there's not much I can do other than keep offering different work and encouraging patience when they get frustrated," Blaine sighed and Sebastian opened his mouth automatically when he felt the bump of food against his lips.

"You're a good teacher," he mumbled around the food, looking up at Blaine who looked disappointed. "You aren't the only person responsible for their learning needs."

"I know, but-" Blaine huffed another sigh and reached for his glass of wine. It was evident that Blaine was just as discouraged by his day as Sebastian. He'd have to fix that later.

"But if you don't teach them the foundations, then you feel like you're setting them up for failure. I know, babe," he said, reaching up a wet, bubbled hand to clasp at Blaine's in his hair. It was a conversation they'd had a lot over the years and it was an insecurity Blaine couldn't seem to shake. He could understand Blaine taught kids at an important age but other teachers would enter their lives and guide them too, but maybe Blaine's fears were just a teacher thing that he'd never grasp.

Blaine's smile was tinged with sadness as he raised his glass to Sebastian's lips, who drank greedily even though it wasn't technically his glass. He wondered why Blaine hadn't just brought one glass to share from.

"Was Maria there today?" he asked, diverting Blaine's attention away from his perceived failures to the students he knew Blaine enjoyed teaching.

He listened. He ate. He drank. From time to time, he drained some of the tepid water from the tub to refill it with warmer water. He allowed Blaine to unload the tangled intricacies of his day in charge of twenty-six tiny humans with minimal interruption because he knew how much it meant to Blaine to have someone listen to the perceived trivialities of being a grade one teacher. He knew Blaine had a tendency to be dismissed by his friends because how hard could it really _be_ to teach six-year-olds? After all the years they'd been together, Sebastian knew _exactly_ how hard it was. He'd seen Blaine's first terrified days before he'd begun to ease into the role and take control of the situation, minimising the amount of paint and glitter disasters, reducing the temper tantrums and tearful pleas for mom or dad. He'd soothed away Blaine's anxieties that he wasn't doing a good enough job and he'd been exhilarated on the days that Blaine came home riding a high because he'd had some sort of success.

When the wine and food had been finished, when his skin felt so soaked that it was in danger of peeling off his body, Blaine granted him the privacy to climb free of the tub and dry himself. His hands were wrinkled but his mind had slowed, his body had loosened, and when he glanced in the mirror, the exhausted look had been replaced with a small, contented smile.

He owed Blaine more than he could ever repay.

He bundled his clothes into the hamper and padded through the apartment to place his shoes on the rack, searching for Blaine who was stacking the dishes in the dishwasher. He grinned when Blaine nearly dropped the plate at the sight of him.

"Put on some _clothes_!" Blaine squeaked, his cheeks erupting with colour as he lowered his eyes and fumbled the plate into an empty slot.

"Why?" he said nonchalantly, pressing his hip into the wall and folding his arms over his chest. "I'd just be removing them again pretty soon."

"_Bastian_," Blaine huffed which only made his grin widen.

"You can't say you don't like the view," he teased, swaying his hips and attracting Blaine's attention.

Blaine hissed – actually _hissed_ – as he folded the last of the dinner things into the dishwasher and closed the door, turning to look at Sebastian with a scowl. "You're a horrible person sometimes."

Sebastian laughed, his eyes tracing down Blaine's flustered posture. "C'mere. I'll remind you I have a good side too."

Blaine pouted briefly before caving and walking closer. He hummed as his fingers reached out to trace over the scattered freckles on Sebastian's abdomen. "I _suppose_ it's not such a bad view," Blaine mumbled as Sebastian reached for the hem of Blaine's shirt.

"You know what's an even _better_ view?"

Blaine raised his arms and the emerald green polo he had been wearing tumbled to the ground. He rolled his eyes but a smile played on his lips when he looked up. "My ass?"

"Damn. That line must be getting old if you already know it," he complained and watched Blaine's eyes twinkle with amusement, his smile widening.

"Almost as old as you," Blaine said with a poke to his chest as he slipped away from Sebastian's arms. He wasn't sure if he was more outraged by the jab at his age or his body.

"I'm twenty-eight!" he exclaimed, chasing Blaine down the corridor to the bedroom.

"You'll be grey soon," Blaine giggled, peeling off his pants and kicking them away.

Sebastian growled as he pushed Blaine towards the bed. "You're four months older than me."

Blaine was laughing as he flopped onto the bed, spreading himself wide across the mattress. "Yes but have you _seen_ Cooper's hair? He's ten years older than me and that's _all_ natural."

Sebastian wrinkled his nose and clambered onto the bed to straddle Blaine's hips, loving the expanse of skin displayed to him so easily and openly. "Let's not bring your brother into a discussion like this."

"You mean a discussion where you're naked and I'm almost naked?"

"Yeah, that one," Sebastian mumbled, leaning in to capture Blaine's mouth in a kiss that channelled his love, his trust, his gratitude, his devotion for everything Blaine had done for him tonight. Warm hands smoothed over his body, encouraging him to press their skin together as their kisses alternated between slow and fast, lazy and hurried, enough time taken to scatter away any lingering concerns from the day. Eventually there was no teacher or junior law partner but Blaine and Sebastian, safely ensconced in each other's arms.

He rolled his hips into Blaine's, his hands flitted down the sides of tan skin. He could feel his cock twitching with interest, could hear Blaine's whimpers whenever he grazed a sensitive place or sucked at his lower lip.

"I love you," he breathed against Blaine's mouth, watching the way dark gold opened to stare at him with satisfaction.

"I love you too," Blaine said, fingers skimming the length of Sebastian's spine as he took a moment to stop and examine the beautiful man he had beneath him. Blaine was exquisite, just as breath-taking as their first time together nearly six years ago.

He pressed a kiss to the corner of Blaine's lips and then began charting a path downwards but Blaine stopped him with a firm hand to the back of his neck. He looked up with a frown, lower lip protruding because he wanted to touch and lick and taste.

"Lie down," Blaine said and he complied with his frown still in place that made Blaine smile affectionately as he climbed on top. "You're still tense."

"No, I'm-"

"Just let me take care of you, okay?" Blaine interrupted and he fell silent, knowing that arguing was pointless. Blaine loved taking care of him after a rough day at the office and it wasn't like they both didn't enjoy it in the end. He didn't mind allowing Blaine to take the lead for now.

He exhaled and allowed some of the tension in his body to be supported by the mattress beneath him. Blaine's smile brightened and he leaned down to kiss at his torso, licking lines between the constellations of freckles marring his skin, sucking a bruise to his left hip and the inside of his right thigh. He was happy to be at Blaine's mercy, letting him lower his mouth to his cock, letting his tongue glide around the head as his lips sank lower.

He gasped and moaned Blaine's name when it became too much, a set of fingers clutching at curly hair while the other fisted into the sheets. The events of the day became fragmented and forgotten as Blaine bobbed his head, spinning him tighter and tighter until he had to beg Blaine to stop or he was going to come.

"You always sound like it'd be the worst thing in the world to let go," Blaine rasped as he pulled away and wiped at the saliva and precome that had spilled down his chin.

He reached out a thumb to drag through the delicious mess and felt his cock twitch when Blaine tilted his head to suck it between his lips. "When I know there's something I want more?" he murmured, entranced by the way Blaine's tongue flicked at the pad of his finger and the pressure of his lips around his knuckle.

"Even then," Blaine said after he'd let Sebastian's thumb go and wriggled up the bed to reach for the bedside table. He passed the foil square to Sebastian who rolled it down his length while Blaine poured a puddle of lube into his palm and then wrapped it around his aching erection. He already felt so strung out that he could barely stop his hips from jerking against the bed into Blaine's fist.

"I need- _Fuck_, Blaine," he groaned when the man in question twisted his wrist on the downstroke just the way he liked. It made his breathing stutter past his lips as he grabbed at Blaine's hips and the lube, tugging at his underwear to get rid of the last layer of cotton between them.

Blaine was smirking and his eyebrows rose wondering what was going on. He coated two fingers and slipped them beneath Blaine's parted legs, tracing along his perineum before he…he…

"Oh God," he whined as his fingers came into contact with the firm toy fitted snugly inside Blaine's ass, removing any need for him to waste time with extensive prep. "You-"

"I had a lot of…of t-time to kill this a-afternoon," Blaine said, as steadily as possible when he began trembling at Sebastian removing the toy. He watched Blaine squirm and squeak as he lazily thrust the dildo a few times before finally withdrawing it, vaguely disappointed he hadn't picked up that Blaine had thought this far ahead.

"Yeah? You thought of me as you jammed that into your tight little hole?" He discarded the toy beside his leg and slipped three fingers inside, revelling in how beautifully stretched Blaine already was.

Blaine choked out a moan when Sebastian began stroking his fingers against his prostate. "P-_Please_, Bas…"

He scissored his fingers to ensure Blaine was stretched enough before he extracted his fingers and raised his cock. "It's all yours, babe," he breathed, his gaze transfixed on how little embarrassment Blaine had as he lowered himself easily, his ass settling against Sebastian's thighs.

Blaine's eyelashes fluttered as he breathed in and out to adjust. Sebastian couldn't tear his eyes away, his whole body seemingly pulsing with the hard thump of his heart. He'd never seen Blaine look as content as he did right then, his face lax of any of the day's worries or annoyances.

"Gorgeous," he whispered and Blaine's lips twisted into a lazy smile as he rolled his hips.

"Been… Been thinking a-about this since I got h-home," Blaine admitted, his hands pressing into Sebastian's shoulders as Sebastian's fingers spread along the grooves of Blaine's hips to give his movements some stability.

He groaned his approval as Blaine started rocking against him. "You planned this whole thing, huh? Knew you could relax me enough that I'd go with anything?"

Blaine's cheeks were faintly pink, from the heated pleasure bubbling in his veins or embarrassment Sebastian wasn't quite sure. "I j-just… _God_, I n-needed this."

Sebastian bounced his hips up, grazing his hands over the parts of Blaine's back and chest he knew were particularly sensitive. "I'm right here," he promised, and another of those lazy smiles crossed Blaine's face as they fell into a rhythm coated with Blaine's rampant desire. He watched the pleasure and need ripple across Blaine's face as their bodies moved fluidly together, push and pull, give and take, in and out.

Sebastian wasn't known for his patience which was perhaps why, when Blaine leaned in to kiss his neck and left a mark behind that made his skin tingle, he seized the opportunity of Blaine's ass slipping from his grasp. His eyes shuttered in pain and pleasure at the dull throb of Blaine's teeth digging into his collarbone, hand slipping between Blaine's legs to twist inside and make Blaine moan against his skin.

"Want me to fuck you?" he breathed into Blaine's ear, listening for the hitch in his breathing before Blaine nodded. The gentleness of their interaction fled from his body as he pushed Blaine away, enough that he could wriggle free and rise behind Blaine. Words weren't needed after this many years together. Blaine quickly discarded the pillows and pressed his hands into the wall behind the bed, allowing Sebastian a long moment to stare in silent approval at the curves of Blaine's exposed body.

"_Seb_," Blaine whimpered and his determination rose as he pressed in close to the other man's body, guiding them back together. His chest was sweaty enough to nearly stick to the sheen coating Blaine's back, ghosting kisses to the back of a tan neck and shoulders.

Blaine's hands against the wall gave Sebastian more than enough leverage to thrust his hips, five hard and fast surges of his length that made the body beneath him tremble and moan. "You like that?" he mumbled into Blaine's ear, sealing their bodies together and going still, enabling him to feel every tremor beneath him.

"M-More," Blaine panted and Sebastian obliged because he was still overheated and strung out from Blaine's mouth, desiring a release just as much as Blaine. He found a rhythm that was enough to have Blaine's spine bowing beneath him, angling Blaine's hips just slightly and listening to the strangled cry of pleasure when he began to repeatedly slam into Blaine's prostate.

He used his knees to propel his movements, grasping at Blaine's body and losing himself in the slide and slap of their skin moving together. Blaine's pleas turned choked after Sebastian began jerking him off, long and firm strokes to counter his faltering hips, the heat in his stomach building into something like an inferno. He twisted his hand and felt the way Blaine slumped towards the wall and fell apart in his arms, shaking beyond control as he grabbed roughly behind him for Sebastian's hair to keep himself upright. The increased pressure around his cock was enough for him to sink forward and come with a harsh moan spilling over the sweat-sticky skin of Blaine's shoulder.

He stayed motionless while he caught his breath, holding Blaine tightly because he knew how weak Blaine's limbs could get after an orgasm. When Blaine batted tiredly at his arm, he pulled away to dispose of the condom and Blaine dragged a tissue over the wall and headboard. He felt as though he'd need another shower to rinse the sweat off his skin but later, much later, after he'd finished touching Blaine and basking in the warmth that licked at his fingers and toes.

"Feel better?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Blaine cuddling into his chest.

Blaine hummed, the vibration skittering across Sebastian's body and nestling in a place beside his heart. "Do you?"

It was easy to forget the day he'd had after the care Blaine had bestowed on him. It was still there, lingering deep in his mind – the annoyance at Morris and the determination to throttle whichever assistant had failed so abysmally in writing up important notes – but it had lessened after the relaxation afforded by the bath, the intensity of his orgasm, the comfort of Blaine nestled in his arms.

"It would be impossible not to," he said, leaning down to kiss Blaine's forehead.

Blaine's fingers reached for his, their hands twining together against his belly. He struggled against the yawn building in his chest when Blaine spoke again.

"Happy anniversary of the first day we kissed," Blaine murmured, placing a kiss among the scattering of freckles on his chest.

His eyebrows raised, nudging Blaine's head until he looked up. "Do you keep notes of _everything_ we ever did?" he teased, watching the pink flush in Blaine's cheeks darken.

"No, I-" Blaine pouted when he noticed Sebastian's grin and ran his thumb around the white-gold band around Sebastian's finger. "Don't be mean."

Sebastian chuckled and shifted his body weight until Blaine was on his back and Sebastian could hover above him. "_'Don't be mean'_? You sound like one of your children," he said, nipping at Blaine's neck as love fluttered around his heart.

"Jerk," Blaine muttered, leaning his head away for Sebastian to work the skin between his teeth and lips, staining it with a mark that would quickly blossom into something deliciously purple. He circled it with his tongue while Blaine shivered beneath him.

"You're the one who held out on allowing me to kiss you for nearly a year," he retorted, tracing his fingertips over paths on Blaine's torso that he knew would make him arch closer.

"And you're the one who took so long to propose that I did it for you," Blaine shot back with a bright grin that Sebastian was determined to remove.

"Maybe I just think you look better on your knees that I do," he joked, falling back quickly when Blaine moved to punch him in the shoulder.

"You _prick_," Blaine said with a slightly breathless laugh, pushing at him so he had enough space to get to his feet and walk out of the bedroom.

"I don't remember you saying that on our wedding night!"

Blaine paused by the door, glancing over his shoulder with a wicked grin. Sebastian constantly wondered which one of them was more sexual when Blaine gave those looks of undisguised want. "I'm going to shower," his husband said carefully, eyes dragging over Sebastian's naked body splayed across the bed, "and if you plan on joining me, I'll show you just how much I like you on _your_ knees."

He gaped at Blaine's words long enough to hear the laugh down the corridor as he entered the bathroom. He didn't plan on denying Blaine anything, leaping from the bed and sauntering as casually as he could into the bathroom to crowd Blaine into the stall of the shower and kiss him against the tiled wall.

"You," he said, scraping his teeth down Blaine's neck, feeling the splash of water in his eyes as he moved lower, "will be the death of me, Killer."

Blaine grinned, winding his fingers into Sebastian's hair and settling comfortably against the wall. "But what a way to go," Blaine groaned when Sebastian closed his mouth around Blaine's half-hard length and began suckling in earnest.

What a way, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~FIN~<em>**


End file.
